<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek!Geraskier Au by HeadToTheCoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680942">Star Trek!Geraskier Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast'>HeadToTheCoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Tumblr Posts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geraskier, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, betazoid/human!jaskier, vulcan!yennefer, vulcan/klingon!geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so i saw this post (https://dandeli-fine.tumblr.com/post/615333472433750016/star-trek-au-lets-go-geralt-is-a-klingon-from-the) by  dandeli-fine and as someone with an enterprise tattoo on her whole left arm i kinda wanted to make my own but like credit where credit is due :)</p><p>so this is my headcanon on star trek/witcher</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Tumblr Posts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Trek!Geraskier Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so my idea is that geralt is half vulcan (vesemir) and half klingon.  a common trope of star trek is vulcan pon farr (fuck or die for vulcans) so let’s have vesemir go into pon farr with only a klingon scientist around on some remote deep space and hey they might be into that b/c like it’s canon klingons like it rough so like weirdly match made in heaven.</p><p>so anyway, he’s half klingon, so like great at fighting and deep sense of honor, but also like half vulcan living on vulcan, so also explains the emotional repression and repeated mentions that he doesn’t have emotions.</p><p>i like the idea that jaskier is half betazoid so he can feel emotions (not read minds) and that’s why he can read geralt so well.  </p><p>so geralt is the head security officer and jaskier is a transfer head communications officer (maybe a mix of uhura and troi and make him counselor?) and when jaskier is transferred on board i’m sure he’d have to be met by the captain and the chief of security so he meets geralt immediately and ofc geralt know’s he’s half betazoid the dude studies up on monsters in canon, some light reading about potential security risks in the form of personnel files is absolutely nothing to the man. </p><p>so jaskier takes the opportunity to get to know one of the command team and asks him to show him around the ship a little bit, at least to his quarters and jaskier could sense loneliness but also amusement and self hate just a lot of incredibly strong emotions coming from the guy and like, more than anything jaskier just wants to get this super stoic guy to smile</p><p>so jaskier takes every available opportunity to get to know him, asks the quartermaster to put them on the same shifts, the whole 9 yards. and geralt can’t tell what this guy wants from him b/c he’s definitely not a security threat and he’s not trying to counsel geralt like he was expecting and maybe sometimes jaskier switches to vulcan or klingon to talk to him or to ask for his help in pronunciations or something as an excuse to talk to him but also to brush up on some songs he knows in the languages and geralt relaxes a little hearing his native languages spoken</p><p>and maybe give jaskier a bit of kim/paris/bashir/o’brien (i think their relationship is more bashir/o’brien but jaskier pretends he’s tom paris) in that he likes holosuite programs and tries to talk geralt into going with him and when geralt finally relents he’s expecting some posh sort of fashion thing, given how he dresses off duty, but is surprised when jaskier meets him outside the holosuite with a lute in one hand and a big smile</p><p>and it’s similar to he beowulf episode (closest canon holosuite program to the style of the witcher) and jaskier decides he’ll be a bard and just sort of follow geralt around because he wants to explore all the stories and sidequests while geralt sees the main objectives (townsfolk approaching him and offering contracts for a hero) and just does them b/c jaskier had asked him to and it’s a shared program but they both use it individually sometimes so jaskier can ask people for opinions about songs he’s writing and geralt can turn off the safety settings and just let out some aggression</p><p>but one day jaskier comes into the program already in use and doesn’t realize geralt had turned off the safety settings so an opponent manages to cut jaskier pretty bad before geralt can turn the program off so they rush to the infirmary (dr. yennefer?) and she tells geralt to be more careful and jaskier brushes it off and tries to smile the whole time b/c the wound was nothing compared to the crippling guilt he could feel coming off his friend </p><p>and geralt tries to avoid him for a week after that and jaskier is having none of it so he just walks into his quarters on day absolutely fuming and saying stuff like <em>you don’t get to decide we’re not friends anymore just because i got hurt on accident, it was an accident geralt.  vulcans may have convinced you you don’t have emotions but they were damn liars because i can feel them geralt, all of them, the klingon and the vulcan and just plain you. you feel more deeply than any person i’ve ever met and i wish you’d believe me when i say that we’re friends and that you can’t get rid of me.</em></p><p>(and a selfish thought enters geralt’s mind, one that he’ll ignore because jaskier’s already proven that geralt can’t rid of him and it works, for now but the idea will always be in the back of his head, like running your tongue over a missing tooth.)</p><p>and so geralt relents and he and jaskier are friends and when things go wrong on the ship jaskier trusts geralt’s directions and protocols but in the mess hall if anyone so much as looks at him funny while they’re eating jaskier has thrown hands with several members of the crew and has a couple notes in his file for breaking a couple of racist noses for talking shit about geralt (he’s half klingon but at this point he’s essentially the second klingon to worf and there were a bunch of episodes where even other klingons were racist and vulcans are almost eugenicists in enterprise so like, it wouldn’t be surprising if others were wary of geralt) </p><p>so geralt somehow has this feral twink that tries to defend his honor at every turn and when geralt has to go to the infirmary for security related incidents yennefer threatens to kick jaskier out for all his fussing but half the time she’s healing broken bones he caused so they have a weird relationship and geralt is mostly amused at them both</p><p>and vulcan’s aren’t exactly sentimental but klingons damn well are and anniversaries are a big thing with them, so maybe there’s a week where geralt is just on edge and people in the command team don’t say much to him and jaskier is confused and then in the mess hall someone calls geralt a butcher and while jaskier definitely writes the guy up later he’s more concerned with following geralt and asking him <em>what the fuck was that about? are you alright? why did he call you that? are you okay geralt?</em></p><p>and then geralt has to explain blaviken and renfri and there was a security threat  she had taken hostages and there was nothing he could do and jaskier tries to put the pieces of him back together and he tells him he’s not a butcher or a monster or anything and geralt tells him he doesn’t have to lie and jaskier is angry and says he’ll prove it</p><p>vulcans are touch telepaths, but they can also mind meld.  so when geralt takes his shields down long enough to realize jaskier is telling the truth jaskier can sense what he’s thinking much clearer and asks geralt what a mind meld is</p><p>and jaskier’s not stupid alright, it’s not a secret that vulcans can mind meld but maybe the telepathy hadn’t really occurred to him b/c geralt was half vulcan and maybe he didn’t have the genes to do that but there’s that voice that geralt can hear that’s telling him to meld with jaskier, to prove that deep down he fears him and geralt relents and melds with jaskier</p><p>and jaskier’s mother had been able to telepathically talk to him and be in his head before but having your entire consciousness merge with someone else is a new feeling for him and geralt’s mindscape is astonishing and beautiful and the depth of emotion threatens to drown him</p><p>but geralt is the one who is gasping for breath because he can feel the sincerity of jaskier’s trust and affection and <em>love </em>and he’s has to stop himself from bonding them together to fill that hole in his chest </p><p>but jaskier doesn’t have the same reservations and flits about geralt’s mind trying to undo some of his self hate about his heritage and jaskier can only look in awe because for all the control vulcans preach to have, their emotions only run so deep and so to have encountered someone who could shield well enough to prevent jaskier from realizing how much the man truly felt, he had to have the strongest control in the galaxy</p><p><em>can you feel all my thoughts?</em> jaskier asks, unsure where he starts and where geralt begins</p><p><em>yes </em>he feels as a hum through his entire being</p><p><em>then you know i love you</em> and geralt can feel that he’s nervous so he lets go of his last measure of control and this time jaskier really is drowning in geralt’s mind because he can feel how deeply geralt cares for him and he feels jaskier’s mind smile and there’s laughter somewhere </p><p>and suddenly they’re kissing and geralt can hear echoes of jaskiers thoughts through his skin and it’s the closest jaskier can come to speaking with him telepathically so he whispers promises of forever as best he can and for once geralt feels that sense of peace vesemir said would come from purging emotion but geralt only found it after embracing his emotions and jaskier</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*so i’ve seen every episode of star trek ever, probably my first fandom but like, i honestly couldn’t decide whether to include the other witchers on the ship b/c this would have ended up way longer and like, neither of them are really fit to be captain or anything so that meant i had to ignore a lot of other potential character positions</p><p>**as for ciri i can’t decide if she should be from some diplomatic mission where a queen of some planet promises her to geralt or something and suddenly he has a child in space OR if she should be some young cadet who asks him to train her in combat (maybe he and yen spar, that could be fun i kinda like her as a full vulcan so she tests geralt’s logic) and the both of them take her under their wings and she becomes the best damn captain in the fleet (or some combination of that)</p><p>***also let’s have jaskier be some sort of noble/ambassador’s son you know? and obviously he can play instruments (lute, ka’athyra and many others) but this was already long</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>